Harry Tasker
Harry Tasker is an international spy and the main protagonist of the 1994 James Cameron film, True Lies. He is portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Biography Harry Tasker has been living a double life as a family man and an international spy in the US goverment called "The Omega Sector" fighting terrorist He has been keeping it a secret from both his wife and daughter ever since whom they believed him to be a computer salesman. In the film, he and his crew were after a terrorist organization called the Crimsion Jihad lead by Salim Abu Aziz who vows revenge on America oppressing on his country. One day, Harry believed that his wife Helen was having an affair with a con artist name Simon who is revealed to be a car sales man and lies about begin a spy just so he can sleep with women. In order to find out if she was sleeping with him, Harry and the omegas in disguise and kidnap Helen to ask her informations about her and Simon. She claims that nothing happens between her and Simon and she still and forever loves her husband. They believe her and have her work for them, so she can seduce an agent who happens to be Harry using a tape recorder of a man's voice. They were eventually interrupted by Aziz's men and kidnapped them to Florida Keys. In the island, they were encountered by Aziz himself who revealed nuclear warheads and plans to detonate it to reveal his power to America if they continued to oppess his country. Harry was force to reveal what it is which caused Helen realized that he was a spy and has been keeping it from her. They were sent to a small room where someone intends on torturing them. Evenually they broke free and escape and see that Aziz will detonate the bomb for about an hour and thirty minutes. Harry jumped down and attack them, but Aziz used a bazuka attempted to blow Harry; however, Harry near the ocean to avoid the blast which caused everyone including Helen to believe he is dead. He then witnessed Helen being held hostage by Juno Skinner, who works for Aziz for money. The Omegas had arrived as they along with Harry attempted to rescue Helen. He evenually saved her and left to go after Aziz not before finding out that Aziz has taken his daugther Dana hostage. Harry rushed to one of the planes and took off on his own leaving Helen confused. Harry rushed his way and shoot some of the remain terrorist, and finds Dana on a constuction site being confronted by Aziz when she attempts to drop the arming key. He caught Dana as she fell on the nose of the plane with Aziz jumping on the back. He then killed Aziz by having him stapped to a missile of the plane and used it on the remaining terrorists in a helicopter. A year later, Harry had Helen joined the Omegas and was sent to a mission. While on their mission, they spot Simon wooing another woman doing the same thing like he did with Helen until he was caught by Harry and Helen. Simon eventually got scared off as he peed on his pants. In the end, Harry and Helen danced off. Gallery Harry Tasker 2.jpg Harry_Tasker 3.jpg tasker-500x263.jpg harry-tasker.jpg Harry Tasker 4.jpg Harry Tasker 5.jpg Category:Spy Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Action Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Angry Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Rated R heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Life Saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their temper